The Unfinished Book
by tweety565
Summary: Hey! Thanks for the comments! Chapter 2 is now up and it's very strange! But hey it's a work in progress. Please send you're comments just do hurt me too bad!
1. It all starts

It all started with a typical morning Margarite was b*tching at everyone especially John. Challenger was busy working on his latest experiment even though he was getting fed up with all the arguing. "You can't do anything right." Margarite yelled coldly. "Will you both please" Veronica cut in. "Oh shut up miss sas, I didn't ask your opinion." Margarite yelled back. Veronica shot her an angry glare and walked swiftly off to her room, but peered into Ned's room. He's been so quiet She thought to herself. Ever since he came back, he'd be acting very reticent. I remember the last thing I said to him before he umm left, perhaps he's still upset by it. I don't know how to tell him that I want to be more than friends. "Its done, I've finally finished" Ned yelled excitedly as his door flung open almost knocking Veronica in the face. But she easily recovered. "What's done Ned?" she asked calmly. "My latest work, It's the greatest story I've ever created!!" Ned said. Well at least he's still alive and actually talking to me, it's been so long since I've seen him smile like that. "Wonderful." Veronica said. "Actually it came out of my dreams but it's still my greatest work." Ned said. "Come on, you have to read it." Ned said. "Wait, me?' Veronica asked. "Yeah, it's sort of based on us, There's a Magician, A spoiled Countess, The Game hunter, The writer and an actress." Ned said. Veronica smiled "But what's it have to do with us there is no magician or countess or any of the others." "Well Veronica, if you would read it you'd find out that they possess similar qualities." Ned teased. "Well, maybe later, come on everything is chaos with you not around." Veronica said. "You serious?" Ned asked. Of course I am "Whatever, plus Margarite could use another man to Bitch at" Veronica said leaving. "Very funny." Ned said.  
  
Later  
  
"Where have you been Nedy boy, jungle girl here was so worried about you." Margarite said. Veronica shot her another look. "Really, she also told me that it was chaos without me." Ned said. Oh my god what is it pick on the Veronica day? She walked out of the room "Hey Challenger what are you working on?" Ned asked. "I just told you yesterday, no wait you weren't around." Challenger said. "No I wasn't, I was very busy myself." Ned said. "I'm working on a transmitter device." Challenger said. "You mean like a transplanted thingy?" Ned asked. "I'm going to transplant the brains of this snake into this mouse." Challenger said. "What?!" Ned asked. "You mean like making a Frankenstein mouse." "No, I'm thinking of developing a potion to do all that." Challenger said. "So when do you think it'll be done?" Ned asked. "Still working on that transmitter potion?" John asked. "Yes, I'm not sure when it will be done, you can't rush science." Challenger said. "Yeah I fully understand." Ned said. "Where have you been all this time?" John asked Ned. "Working on my latest work, it's finally finished." Ned said "Wonderful, now you can finally join us, poor Veronica's been worried." John said. "Yes I know Ms Crux told me." Ned said. "Wait a sec, where's my journal, it just disappeared, I set it on the table." Ned panicked. "I haven't seen it, sorry." John said. Meanwhile Veronica was in her room reading something. This is a story about five very different people, who somehow end up together. Five people from very different worlds, This is a story about love, pain, friendship betrayal and more. Poor thing, maybe I did break his heart. Ned peered in "Hey Veronica, have you seen my.." Ned asked but stopped. "Looking for something Ned?" Veronica asked looking up from her book. "Umm yes, apparently you have it." Ned said. "What? You said I could read it." Veronica said sitting up. "But. I. Your right you're absolutely right." Ned said. "Aren't I always?" Veronica asked smiling innocently. "Yes, but I also heard you were worried about me when I was working." Ned said. "Oh, that!" Veronica frowned. "Ah huh, you know what I mean?" Ned asked. "It was just a phase." Veronica said quickly. "Ned, you won't understand." "Really, try me." Ned said. "No" Veronica said. He won't understand, it's so hard to tell him that my heart was broken so many times that it's hard to admit that I love him. "You like my story?" Ned asked changing the subject. "Yes, I do, Ned I have to ask you, the thing I said before we separated. Did I hurt you?" Veronica said. Ned frowned. "Yes, but now I understand about how you just want to be friends." Ned said. No Ned, it's not true, oh God why can't I tell him. "It's getting late, I better hit the hay." Ned said. "Night Ned." Veronica said. Goodnight dearest Ned. 


	2. The Next Day

The Next Day. Margarite and John were bickering again and somehow Veronica and Ned got involved. "Look at this mess." Margarite yelled at John. "Aww come on Margie Jane, it was an accident." Ned said. "What did you call me?" Margarite asked angrily. "You little.." "Look it's not my fault we're stuck here in this hell hole for the past three yrs." Margarite yelled. Veronica glared at her evilly. "If looks can kill Veronica, but they don't so your going to have to get your little boyfriend to stick up for you." Margarite said. "Ah come on, Veronica didn't do anything." John said. "Yeah." Veronica said. Oh please John you don't have to stick up for me, I can handle it. "It's completed!!!!" Challenger ran out excitedly. "What is it?" Veronica asked. "My transmitter potion." Challenger said putting his arm around her. "Does that mean you can put a mouse's brain into a T rex's body." Veronica asked. "I could." Challenger said. "Wait and you're sure it works?" Margarite asked. "Well, I was successful with the mouse and the snake." Challenger said. If you think about it, all this transmitting stuff, it's kinda creepy. I mean it's hard to imagine being in someone else's mind. "Did you try it with anything else?" Ned asked. "No, I'm going to try it on something inanimate with some kind of animal, but what to use." Challenger said. "You can use this." Veronica said picking up a pen. "Nice idea and I could use this little beetle thing I found this morning." John said. "Can we watch?" Veronica asked. "Fine, come into the lab anyone who wants to see." Challenger said. The beetle innocently sat in a jar. "You know it's gonna be hard to get it to stay still, right?" Veronica asked. "Well we'll just have to try." Margarite said. Just as Challenger was about to put the potion on the pen, Ned barged in knocking the table causing the potion to spill all over Margarite and Veronica. "Oh my God sorry I was just getting my - oh shit." Ned said picking up the drenched journal. "Don't complain about stupid notebook, look at me!!" Margarite yelled. "Yeah and me." Veronica added with the hint of mockery in her voice. "I'm so sorry!!!" Ned said. "Here get it off before it penetrates the skin." Challenger said. "WHAT!?" Margarite shrieked. "Actually I'm not quite sure what it does." Challenger said. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you get it off." Ned said to Veronica. "Why you helping her?" Margarite yelled then fled out of the room yelling for John. Challenger cleaned up the mess. Afterword for some reason everyone was extremely exhausted.  
  
A Dream Sequence Ned woke up that morning, the sun seemed to be hidden that morning for some reason. He sat up, looking around, his gut feeling was telling him that something was terribly wrong. Just before he was about to get out of bed, Veronica appeared. "Ned, you're up early?" She said still standing in the doorway. "I had a restless sleep, come in." he said. That was when things started getting strange. Veronica came in but her appearance started changing. Her usual attair changed to this blue dress and her hair turned dark. He backed up in disbelief. "Ned? Are you okay?" she asked sitting on his bed. "You ah look different?" Ned said. "Ned, what are you talking about?" Veronica asked getting really dramatic, which was unlikely. Just as Ned was about to say something, John came with Margarite. "Good morning Ned!" Margarite said unusually. He invited them in and just the same their appearance changed. "Whats's going on something just isn't right. I mean Margarite being nice, the appearance change, Veronica actually wearing clothes? Whats going on?" Ned thought to himself. However, being the nice guy that he was he just simply excused himself. He walked down the dark endless corridor to the bathroom, which seemed to be miles away. Oddly, enough his journal was sitting on the sink wide open to the beginning of his greatest work. He cauciously picked it up and stared at it. A radient light came from it blinding him. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a horrifying shriek that grew louder and louder and... 


End file.
